


My White Wolf

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [23]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mutagens (The Witcher), Wolf ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Geralt wears a glamour that originates from his medallion that makes him look normal because the experimental trials he went through gave him a wolf tail and wolf ears. That's why he never takes his medallion off.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	My White Wolf

“Fuck!” Geralt held his hand to his neck where the foglet had managed to claw him. Luckily for Geralt, the attack had also been the foglet’s undoing as he ran straight into Geralt’s silver sword. Geralt pulled his sword out and then winced as he pulled his hand away to inspect the damage. There was blood but not much. The foglet had only grazed him. He was fine.

“Geralt!!”

He sighed. Now he just had to convince Jaskier that he was fine. He closed his eyes as he prepared for the onslaught of fussing bard. “I’m alright, Jaskier.”

“No. Let me have a look. Let’s get this damn necklace out of the way.”

“NO!” Geralt turned and growled at Jaskier. He almost blasted his friend away with Aard instinctively but he managed to contain it, digging his nails into the palm of his hand. “No.” He repeated in a calmer voice.

Jaskier was staring up at him with wide blue eyes, his hand was still outstretched towards Geralt. Geralt sighed and took the bard’s hand gently. Jaskier rolled his eyes and scoffed, pulling back from Geralt. “Bloody hell, Geralt. I was just worried about you but clearly you’re fine. Sorry for asking.”

“Jask.”

“You’re fine. I’m fine. We’re all fine!” He gave a wide wave of his arms.

“Jaskier!” Geralt snapped. Jaskier put both hands on his hips and turned to glare at Geralt. Geralt felt a pang of guilt. He hadn’t meant to react like that. It was just the medallion was more than Jaskier could ever imagine. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“Well, go on!” Jaskier flicked his wrist in Geralt’s direction.

“Fuck.” Geralt muttered. He supposed after a decade of travelling with the bard on and off, and no sign of them parting ways any time soon, he should probably be honest.

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked with a tilt of his head, curiosity suddenly flaring in his beautiful eyes. Fuck the bard’s curiosity was going to get him killed one day.

Geralt sighed and fingered the chain around his neck. “Don’t laugh.” He warned. Jaskier raised an eyebrow at him at gave him a perplexed expression. “I mean it. Hmm. It doesn’t matter. You’re bound to laugh.”

“I won’t.” Jaskier pouted. “Just spit it out!”

Geralt nodded and took a deep breath before removing the medallion. He felt the magic fall from around him and Jaskier made a choking noise that was, impressively, not laughter. Geralt felt his tail flick out behind him and he groaned, hiding his head in his hands. “Fuck. This was a mistake.”

“NO!” Jaskier squeaked and ran over to him, taking both of Geralt’s hands in his. “It wasn’t a mistake. Thank you for trusting me.”

“Hmm.”

“Can I?” Jaskier asked reaching for Geralt’s ears. Geralt nodded. Jaskier gently stroked the fur on the ears on top of his head and Geralt let out a soft purr before he could help himself. He immediately growled and turned his head away. Jaskier laughed gently and moved his hand to cup Geralt’s cheek. “Don’t be embarrassed, my dear. Curse?”

“Mutations.”

Jaskier nodded and pressed his forehead against Geralt’s. “My white wolf.”

Geralt just hummed and closed his eyes. He liked the sound of that. 


End file.
